Loving Uh
by Takkaori
Summary: Hinata et Kageyama en couple, des textos et des sextos, deux jeunes idiots totalement amoureux et accros du volleyball, mais surtout idiots. KageHina/HinaKage. Lemon !


**Bonjour !**

 **Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté sur HQ!, et me revoilà avec un nouveau concept qui change totalement de ce que j'ai posté auparavant :D.**

 **Cette fic est un échange au format SMS, il y a donc des smileys (J'imagine bien Hinata être du genre à en mettre à tous les coins de phrases) et pas de narration à proprement parlé. Je sais que ça risque de déplaire à certains puristes, mais comme c'est un concept en soi, pourquoi pas après tout ? :) Rassurez-vous, les dialogues ne sont pas écrits en langage SMS/kikoo, y a juste un petit 'Tg' mignon de Kag' qui se promène en fin de texte :').  
**

 **L'OS est de rating M, mais c'est surtout sur l'échange entre les personnages que se concentre le texte. Ils** **vont se reprendre, hésiter, partir en digression, sortir des âneries, comme attendu avec ces deux idiots. C** **e n'est pas écrit pour être érotique et c'est parfaitement assumé, c'est surtout drôle en vérité, peut-être même que ça parodie un peu les lemons en fait :').  
**

 **Au départ j'avais eu des soucis pour conserver les émoticônes du texte original car FF est assez chiant avec les symboles, mais j'ai réussi à les insérer autrement, de sorte que c'est nickel ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne après sur le site, mais au moins ça a fonctionné :).**

 **Le petit échange est divisé en 2 scènes. Certains dialogues sont coupés de ' Untel : ... est en train d'écrire', je l'utilise pour montrer que le personnage met du temps à répondre pour différente raisons (hésite, est en colère, triste, ne sait pas quoi répondre, écrit beaucoup, se marre devant son phone, ou encore autre chose... On peut imaginer ce qu'on veut selon le contexte.), je le précise au cas où.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Scène 1.**

Hinata : Coucou ! :D

Kageyama : Qu'est-ce tu veux imbécile ?

Hinata : Yamayama ! C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton petit ami ?!

Kageyama : T'es mon imbécile

Hinata : T'es mon connard alors 😡💔

Kageyama : Oï te fâche pas

Hinata : Suis pas fâché.

Kageyama : A peine.

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : Pff

Kageyama : Allez reste pas fâché, je déconnais

Hinata : Bon ok mais fais toi pardonner

Kageyama : Je te ferai plein de câlins quand on se verra

Hinata : Hmm ça pourrait le faire *_**_*

Kageyama : Ça pue qu'on puisse pas se voir ce week-end tu me manques, je voulais qu'on se fasse notre petite soirée…

Hinata : Je l'attendais aussi mais c'est pas souvent que mon père rentre alors : / on fera ça le week-end prochain Yamayama :D

Kageyama : Ouais t'inquiète je sais

Kageyama : Ça te dirait que… ?

Hinata : Quoi ?

Kageyama : Sexto

Hinata : ?

Kageyama : J'ai entendu Tsukishima parler de ça avec Yamaguchi

Kageyama : Ça a l'air bien

Kageyama : On dit des trucs pervers ensemble on imagine qu'on le fait

Kageyama : Ça peut être excitent

Kageyama : Et comme on peut pas se voir

Kageyama : Enfin si tu veux imbécile

Kageyama : Je te force pas

Hinata : T'es chou quand t'es nerveux Kageyama-kuuunnn 💖

Kageyama : Pff n'importe quoi

Hinata : C'est ok

Kageyama : ?

Hinata : Pour les sextos

Hinata : Je suis d'accord

Kageyama : T'es nerveux toi aussi ?

Hinata : C'est comme faire l'amour mais par message et en plus frustrant

Hinata : Donc oui toujours un peu :$$

Kageyama : Je t'aime

Hinata : Moi aussi 💖 💖 💖 👑

Kageyama : Pq une couronne ?

Hinata : Parce que t'es mon roi 3_3

Kageyama : Pathétique

Hinata : Yamayama ! -_- -_- Qui commence ?

Kageyama : Pour ?

Hinata : Les sextos

Hinata : Qui chauffe qui ?

Kageyama : Commence

Hinata : Ok :$ :$

Kageyama : Sois pas timide

Hinata : Donc euh… On imagine on est ensemble sur ton lit ou le mien et on s'embrasse

Hinata : Mes mains sont sur ton torse

Kageyama : Les miennes sur tes fesses

Hinata : 😂 t'es direct toi

Kageyama : Quoi ?

Hinata : Rien😂😂 continue alors😉

Kageyama : Je caresse tes fesses au travers de ton pantalon

Kageyama : Tu frissonnes

Kageyama : Je t'embrasse langoureusement et tu gémis

Hinata : Je gémis déjà 😜 ?

Kageyama : Pff

Kageyama : Je t'embrasse plus passionnément et glisse ma main dans ton caleçon

Hinata : Là je gémis et je fais de même, tu te tends et t'as une expression très intense qui me donne envie d'être en toi

Kageyama : C'est moi qui veux être en toi

Hinata : On doit décider qui prend qui…

Kageyama : Moi je te prends, j'ai déjà sorti le lubrifiant et enfilé une capote

Hinata : Prévoyant à ce que je vois

Kageyama : Oui

Hinata : Bon très bien mais quand on le fera en vrai c'est moi qui te prend !

Kageyama : Hm

Hinata : Tobio…

Kageyama : Ok Shou ok

Hinata : :D :D

Hinata : Je sens tes doigts lubrifiés qui glissent en moi et j'aime ça

Kageyama : Je le savais que t'adorais ça !

Hinata : Tobio ! 😣😣

Kageyama : Je t'ai déshabillé du coup ?

Hinata : Évidemment que tu m'as déshabillé, toi tu l'es à moitié il te reste que ton caleçon et j'ai ma main dedans, je joue avec toi =3

Kageyama : Je te doigte doucement en t'embrassant

Hinata : Mon bas-ventre vient de faire un fwaaah en lisant ça

Kageyama : Pour de vrai ?

Hinata : Oui… :$$$

Kageyama : Je continue et je te sens gémir tandis que ta main masse ma longueur

Hinata : Je te masse en rythme et je suis de plus en plus excité

Kageyama : Merde je te veux tellement

Hinata : Moi aussi ! ! !

Kageyama : Tu te touches Shouyou ?

Hinata : Je te dirai pas ! Bakageyama !

Kageyama : Je me touche moi

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : Ok j'avoue moi aussi

Hinata : Je suis si excité

Kageyama : On continue ou c'est trop frustrant ?

Hinata : Je veux jouir comme ça

Kageyama : Ok

Kageyama : Je suis déshabillé maintenant et je vais bientôt te pénétrer

Hinata : Je suis tout ouvert et prêt pour toi 💖

Kageyama : Je me positionne à ton entrée et en quelques mouvements je suis dedans

Hinata : Je gémis en remuant un peu le bassin pour t'accueillir, puis je t'embrasse et caresse ton torse

Kageyama : Je frissonne, je bouge en toi

Kageyama : Tu veux m'imaginer doux ou… ?

Hinata : Hmm à moitié

Hinata : Un peu brusque mais doux quand même tu vois ?

Kageyama : Ouais

Hinata : Mon ventre il arrête pas de faire des gwaaah

Kageyama : On dirait un idiot quand tu parles comme ça

Hinata : La ferme ! Je te déteste ! Tu plombes l'ambiance !

Kageyama : Pas quand j'agrippe tes hanches et que je te défonce doucement

Hinata : Imbécile de Bakageyama !

Hinata : 'Défonce doucement'😂 je suis mort

Kageyama : Quoi ?

Hinata : ça sonne drôle 😂 x'D

Kageyama : Ben tu veux que je dise ça comment ?

Hinata : Je sais pas mais reconnais que c'est amusant X)

Kageyama : Oui

Hinata : J'aime te ressentir comme ça, j'veux que tu jouisses en moi ･:*:･(*/∇/*)･:*:･

Kageyama : Je vais venir Shou j'suis tout proche

Hinata : Moi aussi Tobio, moi aussi

Kageyama : … en train d'écrire

Kageyama : Sans déconner je suis sur le point de…

Hinata : J'ai joui

Kageyama : Moi aussi

Hinata :… en train d'écrire

Hinata : C'est à ce moment que je dois dire que je me sens apaisé et que ton sperme me remplit ?

Kageyama : Ouais, j'crois

Kageyama : Ah ben non j'ai dit que j'avais mis une capote

Hinata : Ah oui c'est vrai 😂

Hinata : Bon je vais aller me nettoyer

Kageyama : Idem

Kageyama : T'en as pensé quoi ?

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : C'était chouette

Kageyama : C'est tout ?

Hinata : Non j'ai beaucoup aimé on devrait le refaire

Kageyama : Je t'aime Shouyou ❤

Hinata : Moi aussi ❤ ! (C'est tellement rare que tu fasses un cœur 😂)

Kageyama : Tch

Kageyama : A demain

Hinata : A demain Tobio 😘

 **Scène 2.**

Kageyama : Salut Shou

Hinata : Hey Bakageyama

Kageyama : Quoi de neuf depuis hier soir ?

Hinata : Mon père est parti, ma mère et ma sœur sont en courses je suis seul à la maison j'aurai aimé que tu sois là TT_TT

Kageyama : On peut-être refaire comme hier ?

Hinata : Déjà ? :o :o :$

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : Tu es bien pervers Yamayama ~

Kageyama : Pff

Kageyama : Si tu veux pas ok aussi

Hinata : Je veux, je te taquine, apprends la plaisanterie grand idiot -_-'

Kageyama : Petit imbécile

Hinata : Grand imbécile

Kageyama : Minuscule idiot

Hinata : Roi tyrannique !😡😡

Kageyama : J'aime pas qu'on me dise ça Shou tu le sais

Hinata : T'as dit que j'étais minuscule ! pis c'est moi tu sais que je rigole Tobio 😊

Kageyama : Ouais…

Hinata : Bon on commence ? Cette fois je te prends :D :D

Kageyama : Ok… Alors on est tous les deux tout nus

Kageyama : On s'embrasse, nos corps se frottent et je te claque la fesse

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : …

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : Pourquoi ?

Kageyama : Pour avoir dit que j'étais un roi

Hinata : Méchant Tobio-kun méchant :'( me vengerai !

Kageyama : J'y compte bien 😉

Hinata : Je me frotte contre toi et je te prends en main, mais je te sers brusquement en réponse à ta claque (Avoue ça fait mal :3 !)

Kageyama : Ben je te reclaque la fesse alors

Hinata : -_-

Hinata : Je finis par t'empêcher de bouger et de protester en te caressant

Hinata : … en train d'écrire

Hinata : Tu gémis doucement et ça m'excite de prendre les choses en main ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kageyama : C'est quoi ce smiley ?

Hinata : Un truc coquinnnn 😉😉

Kageyama : C'est chelou

Hinata : Il est drôle 😂😂

Kageyama : Je gémis et je te demande de me préparer donc tu vas sortir le lubrifiant

Hinata : Je mets une capote, puis je prépare le lubrifiant. Je t'en étale et je pousse mon doigt en toi :$$

Kageyama : Je gémis encore, et tu en mets un autre… J'ai envie que tu me prennes.

Hinata : Pour de vrai, Tobio ?

Kageyama : Ouais, c'est pour de vrai

Hinata : Est-ce que tu te doigtes ?

Kageyama : … en train d'écrire

Kageyama : Sale pervers ! Imbécile d'Hinata !

Hinata : Quoi hier j'ai admis que je me touchais ! Pis c'est toi qui posais ces questions en premier !

Kageyama : C'est pas pareil, idiot !

Kageyama : … en train d'écrire

Kageyama : Tu te doigtais toi ?

Hinata : Non y avait plus de lubrifiant puis… mes doigts sont pas assez longs :'(

Kageyama : Putain, Shouyou !

Hinata : Quoi ?

Kageyama : J'ai chaud bordel

Hinata : 😂

Hinata : Donc tu le fais ?

Kageyama : Ouais… J'ai mis deux doigts

Hinata : Je suis très excité là Tobio je veux être en toi

Kageyama : Moi aussi je te veux

Hinata : Je bouge mes doigts rudement (Tu crois que ça se dit ? x'D)

Kageyama : Je vois l'idée oui…

Hinata : Je te sens doux et chaud à l'intérieur :$

Kageyama : PERVERS ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !

Hinata : Ose me dire que ça ne t'excite pas

Kageyama : Tch.

Hinata : Je continue et tu gémis

Hinata : Je te veux tellement… J'espère que tu me veux aussi comme ça…

Kageyama : Putain, j'arrête pas de le dire, t'es con ou quoi ! Je veux que ça !

Hinata : Ravi de l'entendre Tobio ~~ 💖 (j'aime vraimennnt que tu le dises en fait ;D)

Kageyama : Tg

Hinata : -_-

Hinata : Je chuchote à ton oreille et la léchouille doucement

Kageyama : J'en peux plus, baise-moi Shouyou, tout de suite

Hinata : Pour de vrai ou pour le jeu ?

Kageyama : Les deux, imbécile

Hinata : J'obéis à ton ordre et te pénètre (Si seulement c'était vrai TT_TT)

Kageyama : Plus vite Shou (J'aimerai aussi que ça le soit putain…)

Hinata : Je bouge en toi avec violence et tu te serres autour de moi

Kageyama : Pas trop violent, hein

Hinata : Oui, et je te caresse tendrement :D

Kageyama : Merde, je vais jouir

Hinata : Je suis sur le point de jouir aussi

Kageyama : Ça y est

Hinata : Moi aussi… Mais j'ai encore envie… J'suis pas satisfait :(

Kageyama : Tu crois que je le suis, moi ?

Kageyama : … en train d'écrire

Kageyama : Putain on est pire que des animaux en chaleurs

Hinata : Oui :$

Kageyama : Demain après l'entraînement on s'isole et on se fait une petite récrée ?

Hinata : Perversssss

Kageyama : Alors ?

Hinata : Je veux bien

Hinata : On est vraiment chaud

Kageyama : Ouais

Kageyama : J'ai envie de jouer au volley maintenant

Hinata : 😂 😂 😂

Hinata : Moi aussi

Kageyama : Vivement demain

Hinata : Ouiiiii

Kageyama : Deuxième round ?

Hinata : ?

Kageyama : Les sextos

Kageyama : Imbécile !

Hinata : Oui votre altesse !

Kageyama : Tch

Kageyama : Idiot

Hinata : Pas tant que toi Yamayama-kuuuunnn !

Hinata : ✨❤

Hinata pose son téléphone et rougit, rigolant. Maintenant que Kageyama et lui ont trouvé un nouveau jeu, il sait qu'ils n'ont pas fini de s'y amuser.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Edit : Suite à une review, j'aimerai préciser pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement des doutes que le côté un peu répétitif des actions des textos, rapide et relativement peu soigné des lemons est volontaire, ça participe à la parodie :). Aussi, je trouve ça réaliste avec les personnages, je veux dire, dans ce petit OS, c'est Hinata et Kageyama qui font leur propre lemon, et ils ne sont pas des écrivains érotiques xD.  
**

 **J'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu, sinon ! C'est pas le scénario le plus profond du monde, sans mauvais jeux de mots haha, mais bon, c'est une petite histoire simple, ça a du bon :p !  
**

 **En fait, je compte remettre le couvert éventuellement, avec un scénario** **différent et** **plus long à développer que celui-ci !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
